


Rain Drops

by GlamourHobo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, lots of teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamourHobo/pseuds/GlamourHobo
Summary: The final battle is approaching and tensions are high. A certain Taiyoukai and Miko keep crossing paths. Their encounters strike a change in one another. Will these changes be enough to defeat Naraku? And will it be enough...for Love?Kagome is finding her worth and Sesshomaru is learning to open his heart again.[This has been moved over from fanfiction.net, It was originally posted in 2006. I will hopefully be finally finishing it for you and those that have been waiting]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 39





	1. The Falling Rain

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Slight reference to suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's eyes are blue in the original manga, which is why I describe them as blue in the story.

Tiny droplets pooled upon the leaves scattered across the forest floor. An earthy aroma arose in the air, petrichor. The aroma spread as more droplets fell from the heavens. A placid feeling came with the graying clouds in the sky as angels cried their tears. Nothing seemed more peaceful than the sound of falling rain.

For a moment the serene silence stirred with the sound of crunching leaves, but it left just as quickly. A figure now sat against one of the many trees in the lush green forest. His head lay slightly bent as his gaze fell to the moistened ground. Eyes of deep amber stared blankly as the rain continued to fall.

His face showed detachment as a thousand thoughts filtered through his mind. Some thoughts passed by as meaningless while others chose to slowly rot in his mind as he tried to find reasoning for them.

Everything seemed to stop in his mind as he felt a water droplet drip from the bridge of his nose. Then his mind began to function again, but only one thought came to his mind. Only one single thought swayed inside his logical being. _There's something about the rain, it washes everything away…_

After coming to this realization many more things became aware to him. His elf-like ears picked up the light murmur of the rains gentle descent to earth. Tiny water droplets glistened as they glided down to the tips of his silver silken hair.

A light breath passed through his lips, ever so subtly revealing the tips of glinting fangs. Suddenly his shoulders stiffened and he became alert of his surroundings. His sense of smell had been dulled by the rain, but he could still hear as well as he always could.

It started out low and hummed, and then it grew louder. An inconsistent drumming permeated the quiet forest. The rains constant pour dimmed the sound of the inconsistent beat, but it came clear to his elf-like ears.

As the light thumping continued it was stopped abruptly by a splash. Mud splattered onto his face and slowly slid down his striped cheeks as he glared at the figure before him. His nose scrunched up in distaste from the smell of salt and his ears pulsated from the muffled sobs of the crumpled figure.

The figure lay on the forest floor motionless, except for the sobs that shook her body. She lay there drenched from the pouring rain. Her ebony hair was scattered and tangled about her head in a matted down fashion. Soon the sobs came to a low murmur, and all that left her shaking was the clammy feeling of her skin on her scarcely clothed body.

As this scene went on before him, he could only watch in disconcerted fascination. Soon the sobs had silenced and once again all that could be heard was the sound of the falling rain. Thin muddy streams flowed down his face as the last of the mud washed away, and his eyes narrowed.

At first he had not recognized the seemingly pathetic creature in front of him, but after a quick sweep with his eyes over her form and he knew. Now he was annoyed. He was annoyed at the fact of whom it was and that he had been ignored by her thus far.

"Human…" he spoke icily before he could stop himself. He watched as her back became rigid as she came to realize she was not alone. The clouds poured down harder as she meekly lifted her head to peer at him.

A torrent storm swelled in cerulean orbs that sparkled by the tears collected in them, hair splashed over her shoulders like waves onto the shore, and a pang of forlorn washed over her heart-shaped face. Something in him froze at the sight of the pitiful being before him, and he was _lost_. He found himself lost in something he could not understand.

"You continue to ignore me, why is this?" his voice cut through the thick tension surrounding them. Tears mixed with rain as she continued to stare up at him with a vacant expression on her face. His patience was thinning as he took this time to stand up. As her eyes followed his movements her head lowered and she began to mumble.

"What did you say?" he asked a little forcefully as he strained his ears to hear her barely audible babble. As she lowered her head down a little lower she tried again to answer in a hushed whisper. Tiring of this quickly he swiped down his claws to grip the collar of her shirt.

"SPEAK!" he all but growled as he lifted her from the ground by the one hand he possessed. Inky black hair whipped into his face as cerulean eyes widened in utter terror. Her breaths came out ragged and chopped until finally she broke.

" **He doesn't love me!"** she wailed hoarsely as lightning crackled in the distance. His eyes narrowed as her wail ringed in his elfish ears. He released her collar and she tumbled to the ground. A sigh of relief came from her mouth as she lay there, but her relief was short lived as a hand took hold of her throat.

His ivory claws began to slowly dig into the tangible flesh caked in mud. Suddenly his grip loosened as he gazed down at her. The cerulean eyes from earlier now were a creamy gray and her expression was blank. He almost snarled if it were not in his manner not to do so. She was awaiting death and it disgusted him.

"The way you waste life sickens me…" he started in an icy voice, "You are given but one chance to live, yet you so willingly give it,"

Her face contorted as he spoke. She gritted together as some realization came to her. She began to thrash about as if trying to provoke him even more. Her hands slapped against the arm holding her. Then just as she lashed out, she huffed and slumped over giving up.

"No-one gets only once chance to live, and I'm proof of that. I am nothing but a remake of something greater, more powerful, and more beautiful. And he will never forget the one that lived before me…" she bit out harshly.

"You have confused yourself mortal. You as a person only live once. The soul within you will live on, but no-one stays the same. You are different from all those before you and those whom will come after you. The being you are lives a different destiny than any other. When a soul dies, it is merely born again. A soul is blank until you make something of it…" silver tresses swirled in the breeze as his sun-kissed eyes bore into her ending his speech.

Tiny tremors shook up his arm, but he continued to hold his ground. Tears spilled from her eyes again as she trembled. The words he spoke shook her in a way that was indescribable. She gnawed on her bottom lip as she tried to regain herself. Taking hold of the situation once more she faced him.

"Sesshomaru…" was whispered from her full lips as water continued to cascade down her face. He could see the bewilderment she held and it frustrated him more so than ever. She was beyond his patience.

"Yes, that is who I made myself to be. What form have you chosen for yourself, human? Other than Inuyasha's wench," he voiced. The warm heat of her anger bathed him and studied her curiously.

"You bastard, I am not his wench. I am his nothing. I told you he doesn't love me…" she spat in his face. The newly lit fire burning in her eyes dimmed as she was thrown into a nearby tree.

Red seeped into Sesshomaru's eyes as he glared at her. Ripping out her throat is just what that girl wanted and he wasn't so easily willing to give it. Taking a calming breath as the thunder roared on he turned his back to her.

"You are the saddest excuse for a human I've ever seen, and your kind is a sad excuse for existence already. If you are so happy to give up the life you were blessed with for lost love, then you should want to die with honor," he hissed as more lighting crackled in the darkening sky.

She was worse off than she had started in her journey of solitude. Drenched to the point where clothes were pointless, mud slathered all over her body, and bruises beginning to form across her body. Eyes slightly narrowed and mouth agape she breathed heavily as she stared at Sesshomaru's back.

His stride started out slow and steady as he made an escape from this… girl. His hair whipped in the wind as the rain picked up. Right as he reached the edge of the trees to where he was still visible to her, he stopped.

"To truly die for someone is to die fighting…" he proclaimed just loud enough for her to hear. One flash of silk was all she saw as he disappeared into the cover of the trees. She slowly sat up against the tree and continued to stare off into the direction he had gone.

The words he had spoken earlier seeped through the cracks and into her mind. It was like a haunting melody that played over and over. Taking a shaky breath she looked up towards the sky. The rain slowly washed away the mud from her face as she sat in silence. Looking to the trees where he had left her she let out a light whisper.

"I am Kagome Higurashi…"


	2. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome originally has blue eyes in the manga. It was changed for the Anime. My description of Kagome is based off the manga version.

' _Molten lava, shimmering gold, or rays of sunshine' she couldn't decide what his eyes reminded her of. All of those things seemed far too bright and warming to be any part of the man with such a cold heart. Yet, he wasn't even a man. He was a demon, and the things he had told her proved that she appeared to have a darker heart than his._

_"I'm going to prove him wrong…" she muttered under her breath as she gazed at her reflection in the water. Sunlight seeped through the leaves to dot the watery depths of the hot spring. Her hair seemed silky from the tiny beads of water sticking to the ebony locks. Dipping her hands into the steamy water, she cupped them together bringing water up to her face. Then she opened her hands to let the water slip through her fingers as if it were_ _**the falling rain** _ _._

" _Did you say something, Kagome?" asked Sango looking anxiously towards the younger woman sitting besides her in the warming waters. A day after the 'incident' Kagome had joined up with the shard-hunting group once again. The week that had followed the 'incident' her companions had noticed a change in their friend._

" _No, I was just mumbling to myself…" Kagome answered back in a light voice Noticing her words were not comforting enough for the demon hunter she threw in a weak smile to calm her friend's frazzled nerves. Her smile faltered as her friend's face contorted into a serious expression._

 _Kagome sunk lower into the water as she realized where the conversation was heading. Everyone was growing more_ _somber as the weeks passed leading to what might be their last days. The battle ahead was unavoidable, yet it is the thing so many wish to escape from._

" _Time is thinning for us; we have no idea when he shall strike, and I fear not all of us will live to taste the victory we so rightfully deserve" Sango spoke in a low voice which was followed by a grim comment "I'm worried Kagome…"_

…

" **Kagome!** " barked a gruff voice not belonging to her loyal friend. Cerulean eyes fluttered as Kagome was taken out of her reverie. Looking up she met the angered face of her teacher. Sitting up straight from her slouched position she took notice of just where she was.

"I'm greatly sorry Sensei, I mean no disrespect. I think my current illness gave me a brief dizzy spell and distracted me," Kagome said as she gripped the pencil she had forgotten was in her hand. The teacher just sighed and began to walk towards the front of the classroom.

"Just don't let it happen again, Higurashi," the teacher grumbled as he made his way to the chalkboard. Some of the other students took this time to get in a light laugh before turning their heads back to the lesson.

' _No more lying and no more excuses'_ was a thought that swept through Kagome's mind. When _it_ was all over with she'd never have to make up ridiculous almost ludicrous excuses for her constant absence any longer. This led her mind to linger on another more depressing thought. There would be no more bother about crossing over in the well.

Hours passed at a slow, yet steady pace till the school bell rung shattering the silence of the room. Kagome let out a sigh as she gazed out the window of the classroom. Gray clouds were dotting the sky and she knew what lay ahead.

Her hands crept above the table top as she began to collect her things. In her shaky movements, for her mind was still off in a dreamland, supplies tipped over the desk and cracked against the floor. ' _Thunder…'_

Kagome shook her head lightly at her own clumsiness. Kneeling towards the cold tile of the classroom she outstretched a petite hand, and soon another one fell onto hers. Gentle eyes gazed up to look into dull blue. Resisting the urge to sigh, Kagome let him pick up the fallen pencil case and place it in her hand.

"Thank-you…Hojo," Kagome greeted in a sleepy bored tone. She started to rise with one hand propped up on the desk for support, as she lifted herself up. Hojo just smiled and followed suite by popping up like a flower in the spring. Kagome patted down her school skirt to rid it of seemingly invisible dust as she returned a wavering smile back towards the poor clueless teen.

"No problem Higurashi. It's the least I could do for you since you've been incredibly more ill than usual. Would you like me to carry your books for you, so that the burden of the load won't injure your back?" asked Hojo.

Kagome at that moment couldn't decide whether to hit the innocent fool so he'll finally get it or feel sorry for him. She was confused as what to do as she stared into his boyish face, a boyish face that reminded her of another; the other boyish face which currently haunted her very being.

"I'm very sorry Hojo, but I must decline" Kagome answered before faking a cough into her hands, "I might get you sick and I could never forgive myself if I did. You understand right?"

Hojo merely nodded. Kagome watched him walk away from her and she released the sigh she had been holding. She had so many problems to take of already and then there was him. She seriously had no idea why after the time that had passed by in the few years she had yet to ward him off.

Her feet carried her out of the school building and into the autumn air. Multi-colored leaves of brown, red, and gold crunched under her feet as thoughts swirled in her head. She remembered all the times she had run off with some excuse or another she directed towards Hojo.

"Yes…when _this_ is finally all over there shall be no more excuses," Kagome muttered under her breath. The cool breeze finally caught up with her as she shivered from the cold. Her pace picked up as she began to run towards the subway station, but before she could reach her final destination familiar faces bounced up to say Hello.

"KAGOME!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi cheered in a more than chipper mood. They crowded around her as the rest of the subway station busily pushed pass them. Kagome seemed to curse her luck as she hung her head. In her mind this was getting old, fast!

"Hey guys…" she answered back tiredly. Why was just going to her home getting harder and harder? Kagome's eyes were half-lidded as her 'friends' dragged her away. They continued to talk amongst themselves as Kagome stayed along for the ride. Once the train's doors shut Kagome finally realized there was no chance of escape.

The car of the train they were in was relatively empty, which was very rare. That didn't seem to deter them however, for tiny push and shoves later the defenseless teen found herself sitting in a plastic red-padded seat

Kagome was starting to feel a little irritated at the pokes and prods she was receiving from her friends. Yet, she didn't have the time to do anything about it for she was interrupted in the middle of this thought process.

"So Kagome, How are you and your boyfriend holding up?" asked Ayumi with a care-free smile. A silence followed the question and the other teenage girls grew increasingly curious with every passing second. They huddled closer as their eyes bore through her.

"Kagome?"

…

It echoed in a constant drumming. It sounded like the beating and pulsing of a human heart. It went on in a ryhthematic pattern. Yet, all it was… was the pounding of hurried foot-steps.

She could not decide what world was better. She felt the need to avoid them both. The wind sprayed inky black hair over her shoulders as she stared up the hundreds of tiny steps she would need to climb if only to reach to her sanctuary.

A streak of blinding light shot across the sky; fine edged lines that made the role of the sky into a cracked mirror. Was it following her? Did it stalk her like a terrible plague? Perhaps her memories control the sky, for it was crying once again.

Streaming tears slid upon the surface of mother earth's cheeks, the girl had finished climbing the seemingly endless staircase to her sanctuary. She was getting closer to her safe-haven now. The rain began to pick up speed as it beat against her back.

A door, it was a door that faced her now. It reminded her somewhat of her very own heart, for when she opened it, nothing lay inside. Her hand reached for a light switch as the bulb flickered on. Her yellow back-pack slid off her arm to tumble to the ground as she shivered from the cool of the air-conditioner.

"I guess they went somewhere without me…" she muttered under her breath, and soon her feet carried her to a new set of stairs. The kitchen tiles felt extremely cold with each step she took for the socks she wore were thoroughly doused. She gazed back to the one-lit room and sighed before making her journey up another set of stairs.

Time ticked away as steam rose from the water of the bath. Her head was leaned back against the tile of the wall as her mind floated away. Lifting a hand from the water she studied it. Noticing it wouldn't be long before it was fully pruned, she made her way out of the tub.

She pulled a towel off the rack and dotted her face with it. Looking up her eyes fell upon the mirror in front of her. Dazzling blue eyes faced straight back at her, yet they were dull. Her lips bent into a sad looking smile as she wrapped the towel around her.

Kagome walked into her room as another wave of thunder shook the house. Her hand stretched out for the closet door as she slid it open. Her heart almost stopped as she saw a glimpse at the red pant-leg hanging there. The priestess outfit just seemed to hang there in all its infamous glory as the memories hit her.

…..

_He saw them. She knows he saw them, those vile creatures appearing to be the form of snakes slithering in the sky. They were un-natural in the way their bodies illuminated far brighter than the moon. It was not their bite you feared, but the thought of them stealing your soul. What's worse is that they lead him to 'her'._

_"Go to her…" Kagome said in a melancholy voice. Inuyasha held a shocked look upon his face as his eyes shot to her. He was letting him go? Without complaining? She was letting him go?_

_"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha tried to speak, but she stopped him. Those blue eyes holding so much emotion stopped him from letting any words leave his lips. His mouth was dry and his voice wouldn't come._

_"You love her don't you?" Kagome asked as she leaned against a tree with raven tresses now framing her face. Inuyasha was stuck. He could say no, but then he'd be lying. He could say yes, but that could cause even greater trouble. He decided to say the only thing he could._

_"I made a promise, and I have to keep it," Inuyasha said as he looked towards the soul seekers swimming through the trees. Kagome nodded her head as she stood up straight. Walking towards him she placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Then go to her if you must," Kagome barely whispered as she looked up to him. Inuyasha gazed her with a curious look. Sighing he nodded his head. He slowly removed her hand from his shoulder before making his way to where the soul seekers appeared to come from._

_He looked back at Kagome just before disappearing into the trees and she watched him till she was sure he was gone. Breathing in deeply she turned herself in the opposite direction. Then she ran. She continued to run even as the rain began to fall…_

… _.._

Another flashed before her eyes as she blinked. She hadn't even realized she had been looking out the window. Her face felt hot and her eyes felt sore. Lifting a petite hand to her face she felt the moisture hit them. She tasted the bitter flavor of salt upon her lips. She had been crying.

Thunder shook the house again. Looking back at the priestess garb she began to laugh lightly. She laughed almost full heartedly in fact. Stifling her laughter she smiled. With one swoop the closet door closed with a click.

"I will prove you wrong…"


	3. Winds of Fate

An invisible force brushed against the forest floor scattering the leaves in its path. Torrent fury was being pressed onward with one simple mission. It carried an omen on its breath, and its words could shake the very ground. Pure silver locks fluttered as the winds of change hit him.

Golden eyes narrowed as they snapped to the sky ' _as captivating as her eyes_ '. A hiss barely escaped his person as his gaze fell back to his other companions. He continued to move foreword with great poise and dignity. Nothing could faze him. He was an unstoppable force. Yet, he could never stop the _rain_.

"We will keep moving till the sun touches the land…" he said in a deep baritone voice. An almost inaudible sigh escaped his lips as he continued to take smooth strives through the forest.

A young girl walked behind him with a smile gracing her lips. She wore a simple orange kimono and her hair took a style of its own. A tiny mass of hair was tied up towards the side of her head with a piece of thread, while the rest fell close to her shoulders.

Another companion stood not too far off. He scoffed at the young girl as his tiny steps took him closer to his lord. His complexion was green and he wore dark brown robes. He carried a staff at his side, which he would regularly threaten the young girl with.

Sesshomaru barely gave Jaken and Rin heed as he continued foreword. His blank expression never seemed to falter throughout their trek. His eyes would shift to the sky to check the time of day, but that was all. It was getting close to sunset, so they would be stopping fairly soon anyway.

Suddenly a light buzz came to his ear. It soon turned into a swooshing sound and he felt a familiar presence close by. Sesshomaru swept his clawed hand up to show his companions he wished for silence. He walked foreword and turned his head back.

"Stay here…" was all he stated before going off into a random direction in the trees. The wind from before continued to blow as Rin and Jaken watched Sesshomaru leave them once again.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru going, Jaken?" asked Rin in a curious voice as the wind played with her loose hair.

…

Another arrow was knocked as she aimed for her makeshift target. Cerulean eyes narrowed slightly before the arrow was released. She groaned again as the arrow was blown off its course again by the wind. A sigh escaped her lips as she went to retrieve her arrows.

Her inky black hair fluttered as the breeze caressed it with its invisible palm. The young miko crouched on the balls of her feet as she quickly picked up the fallen arrows. She slowly stood back up after placing the arrows into her quiver.

She began to walk back to where she had been shooting her bow, but stopped. She strained her ears to hear any sound at all. There were no sounds. The forest had grown eerily quiet. Her cerulean eyes widened at some realization as she quickly loaded her bow.

"There's no use hiding demon…" Kagome said as she drew back the arrow ready to shoot. Squinting her eyes slightly she aimed for the aura of the demon which lay beyond the trees. The aura felt familiar… A light shuffling was heard as Kagome continued to hold her ground.

"Unless you plan to ruin another pair of my armor, I suggest you put away your sad excuse of a weapon," said a silky smooth voice as a warm breath flowed past her ear. Completely startled that he had somehow got passed her without noticing, she released the arrow which careened into a nearby tree.

"Why are you here?" came out of Kagome's parted lips, barely above a whisper. The bow in her hand lowered to her side as she tilted her head away from him. Sesshomaru in his own mind was questioning his presence here as well. He walked forward and turned his eyes to hers.

"It seems the winds of fate have blown you towards my direction once again," was Sesshomaru's cool reply. His golden eyes flickered as the young woman looked up to him with bewilderment clouding her features.

"Yet, isn't it you that has come to me this time?" questioned Kagome sporting a quirked brow. She stepped back slightly to create some space between her and the demon lord. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation as it had seemed at first.

"On the contrary little miko, you are wandering in places you shouldn't be and I just happened to come upon you," Sesshomaru answered back in an impassive tone. A light laugh met his elfish ears and he was somewhat thrown off by this reaction.

"First off _**Demon,**_ I see no reason I shouldn't be able to wander here" Kagome retorted as she dropped the bow to the ground and slid the quiver off her back before resting on the bark of the tree as she sat down, "Secondly, I am neither just miko, human, wench, woman, or reincarnation; I am known as Kagome. That is who I make myself to be,"

An air of confidence surrounded Kagome as she looked up towards Sesshomaru with a fiery gleam in her eyes, which was thought to be lost some weeks before. He attempted not to smirk at the human girl. He was almost taken off guard by the sass she was showing him currently.

Sesshomaru slowly approached Kagome with small graceful steps. His eyes seemed to bore into her very soul and it somewhat alarmed Kagome. Stopping in front of her, Sesshomaru lowered himself to eye level with the young woman as he balanced on the balls of his feet. If Kagome even attempted to move she couldn't as a clawed hand took hold of her chin.

"For a being with such inferior hearing you listen quite well," Sesshomaru said as he turned her head to face him. The demon lord's breath tickled at Kagome's nose which sent a peculiar feeling down her spine.

"Taking in important information has always helped me in the long run, I feel the need to continue this philosophy," Kagome countered as her eyes fluttered downcast for a moment. A low gasp escaped her lips as Sesshomaru's clawed finger swept under her chin for a moment.

"So then I suppose you don't plan on ending your life anytime soon?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly while loosening the grip on her chin slightly. Cerulean orbs came back into view as Kagome opened her eyes again.

"I see no reason to, unless my life is intended to end something so great that I must sacrifice myself. Other than that, I see no other reason to die without a fight, Do you?" Kagome answered as a smile crept to her face. Oh, the sweet taste of proving him wrong made her lick her lips unconsciously. This action did not go unnoticed, for the second after she had done this a clawed finger swept over the same trail.

Sesshomaru eyed the girl before him as a feeling of some unknown origin came to him. Her eyes had widened a fraction at the demon lord's touch and she was slowly being drawn in. Both began to lean towards each other to a point where their faces were but an inch away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came the cry of relief from a young human girl as her orange kimono flowed beneath her with each step she took. Rin continued to make her way to her beloved lord as Sesshomaru stood up swiftly from his crouched position. Kagome lowered her head as a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding escaped her mouth.

"My lord, I apologize deeply for the intrusion. The little human wretch refused to listen to anything I said" Jaken screeched as he to burst from the trees, clambering over the rocks and fallen branches on the ground.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he walked towards his group. Rin smiled happily up at him before eyeing Kagome, whom continued to lay against the tree. Sesshomaru patted the top of the young girls head before ushering her towards another direction in the trees.

"Continue that way I shall follow shortly," was Sesshomaru's short and curt command. He watched as Rin simply nodded before rushing off into the direction she was facing. Jaken waited patiently by Sesshomaru's side before the look the demon lord gave him told him the need to continue on after the Rin. Once Jaken had disappeared through the trees as well, did Sesshomaru speak.

"I feel that we may cross paths again sometime soon, Kagome…" were Sesshomaru's parting words before he joined his group in the sea of endless trees. This was the second time she had watched him walk away from her, yet she felt it wouldn't be the last time either.

"Meet again we shall, Lord Sesshomaru…"


	4. Destiny, It's your call

_**"Begin growing from where you are - not from where others think you ought to be by now." ~ Steven Douglas Lawrence** _

…..

A silence had grown around the group like a clinging vine, which if real would slowly collapse their lungs. A variety of eyes looked with mesmerized wonder into hues of blue. It was as if the hands of a clock had ticked till some unknown force ripped at the fabric of their existence causing them to come to a screeching halt. Inky black swirled in ethereal brilliance as small hands released their hold of a wooden bow.

He slowly approached her with confusion displayed upon his face. She instantly felt his hand on her cheek as she looked into his golden eyes. He was at a loss of words and she could tell. She was barely even aware of what she had even done moments before.

"What…" was all that could escape his lips until the rest drizzled off like a trickle of water from his mouth. Those golden eyes of his sent her so many messages at this time, she knew not of what to do.

"You act as if I know the answer…"

…..

_Sango's_ _Hiraikotsu whizzed by Kagura's head in a hiss of fury. The wind demoness smirked at the attempt as she watched the other's continue to fight off Naraku's latest creation. It was quite a beast to behold._

_The creature held illuminating amethyst eyes which stared down upon the group as a dark chuckle erupted from its throat. Gnarly crooked horns sprouted from its head and a forked tongue peeked out of his mouth as he licked his fangs. Giant-like clawed hands continued to swipe at Miroku and Inuyasha, while Kagome stood on the wayside glaring up at the wind demoness whom sat upon her feather glancing at the scene taking place like a mere spectator._

_"Damn it…" grunted Inuyasha as he tried grasping the hilt of Tetsusaiga again so that he could pull it out of its sheath. The moment this monster had come it had given him no time to pull out Tetsusaiga. The evil being had thrust him across the area into the trees before that could even happen._

_Chances were that he wasn't going to get a long enough time to get the damn sword out without some help. Kagome saw this, but was sadly disappointed when Inuyasha called upon Sango's help instead of hers._

_A seething anger began to bubble up in Kagome's body, yet she had no idea why. She was just as capable as Sango to ward of the demon long enough for Inuyasha to pull out his sword. Why hadn't he asked her to be the one to do it?_

_'_ _ **Because he doesn't believe you can**_ _...'_ _a haunting voice echoed in her mind. She unconsciously gripped her bow tighter in her hands till her knuckles turned white. Her stunning blue eyes shut tight as a low hiss escaped her lips. It wasn't fair._

_"I can do it!" she screamed as she ran up to the group. Inuyasha now holding a transformed Tetsusaiga glanced back at Kagome startled. Sango and Miroku held similar expressions, but kept their eyes on the task at hand as the beast swiped at them again. Kagura's gaze turned from the fight to the miko as her brow arched upwards._

_"What the hell are screaming about?" choked Inuyasha as a light blush came to Kagome's face after realizing how much of an idiot she just looked like. She lowered the bow in her hand to her waist as she looked up to him._

_"Just, let me fight…" was the soft murmur that came from Kagome's lips. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief before snorting and turning his attention back to the fight. He motioned for Sango and Miroku to get out of the way before striking Naraku's latest beast down._

_A spray of what was left of the demon spread around the area before resting on the ground. Inuyasha gave a smirk and lowered Tetsusaiga slightly and began to head towards Kagome. Once he found himself in front of her, he stopped._

_"By now you should know that you are a person not meant to fight, so don't interrupt mine to ask stupid questions" Inuyasha growled before moving his attention to Kagura, "Now all that's left is to finish you off,"_

_A malevolent cackle filled the field as Kagura gazed down on them from her spot on the feather. Once her laughter had stopped a wicked smile spread upon her face, which sent the group spiraling into confusion. What could she have planned?_

_"Come now hanyou let the little miko play," Kagura all, but hissed as the smile on her face grew wider. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously as she reached for an arrow from her quiver. Oh how this bitch was to pay…_

_"Are you crazy?" snorted Inuyasha, "She'd probably get hurt and let you get away,"_

_An arrow almost embedded itself into Inuyasha's head, but missed by an inch and hit a tree nearby. The tree sizzled and smoked for a minute until the purifying powers surrounding it dissipated. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and his eyes grew wide in utter bewilderment. Had Kagome just shot at him?_

_"Next time I won't miss on purpose," Kagome said in the same haunting voice that had filtered through her mind minutes ago. She quickly side-stepped Inuyasha and aimed her next loaded arrow at Kagura. Her eyes squinted in concentration as she prepared to shoot._

_"Hmmm… you've got spunk kid. Sure, you're fighting for the right team?" Kagura cackled as she eyed the girl before her. Did this human actually believe that she could to harm to the wind demoness? Kagura found the situation entirely amusing._

_"Oh I assure you, I reside on the right team," Kagome said as she released her first arrow. The wind demoness simply smirked and blew a blast of wind which knocked the arrow off course._

_"You seem highly confident, but why are you even on a team? I see no purpose for you. Besides with every arrow you shoot at me I can easily deflect it. There must have been something wrong with my head, for me to actually think a human like you could be worthy enough for anything…" Kagura said in a smooth monotone voice._

_Kagome's eyes began to cloud over into a soft gray and her mouth became one grim line. The rest of the group stood back and could only watch as these events took place. There thoughts were scattered all about, but all their minds at one point or another echoed the same thing. What had happened to Kagome?_

_"You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do. No one has that right, but me," Kagome spoke out in a deep serious tone. The arrow shot out from the bow and flew by Kagura, this time however nicking her shoulder._

_"Nice effort, but why do you believe that I can't tell you what to do? You are truly nothing more than a human," Kagura said barely giving a second glance at the tiny wound on her shoulder. More arrows were fired around Kagura, but not one hit their mark right on. The wicked grin returned to Kagura's face. That is…until Kagome spoke up again._

_"Why do I believe it?" Kagome bellowed, "Because I'm in control of my own destiny!"_

_Kagome's last arrow had been released and one would only have a second to actually see the shaft of the arrow before it was engulfed in a blinding light. Kagura only had the time to widen her eyes before the light struck her. Opposing energy hit the group so hard that everyone was thrown backwards._

_Dust flowed around like thick smog as the light from the arrow slowly died away. Coughs erupted from the group as they staggered to their feet to view the scene around them. Or at least they tried to see._

_Kagome was the last to get on her own two feet as she leaned on her bow lightly for support. Once she was fully standing she let out a hard cough into her hand. She squinted to try to look through the dust as it slowly floated downward._

_Soon the cloud of dust was less dense and the group caught sight of what else floated down with the dust. A breath caught in their throats as tiny tuffs of once was a giant feather made their descent to the forest floor._

_This leads to our current situation…_

…..

"I'm surprised Miko" came a cool voice, "That you don't know the answer to a question you created,"

Inuyasha stiffened at the familiar voice. When had he come? Did he do it while they were all distracted? Or did he feel the energy blast from far away? Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to the voice.

"Sesshomaru?"


	5. Never Assume Anything

" _ **This business we call rain is truly a profoundly mysterious thing!" – Ayame Sohma (Fruits Basket)**_

... … …

The sky had dulled into a creamy black abyss as the fire crackled and popped in the makeshift camp. The flames of the fire danced and flickered as they illuminated the newly formed group with an ominous glow. Deep blue eyes stared straight into the flames as if searching for some invisible message. A slow breath left her lips as her gaze lifted to something she also needed to find the hidden meaning to.

His face seemed to be set in stone and held no emotion to be seen. He stood tall and poised in his silk robes. Not a single strand of his silver white hair was ever out of place. Yet, the thing that captured her most about him was his eyes. Deep amber encased around pupils in an almond shape. That is what made up his eyes. They were like his brother's eyes but different somehow. Those eyes soon turned to her.

A breath caught in Kagome's throat as Sesshomaru looked towards her as if he felt her gaze. She felt so out of place with his eyes on her. He knew of her dark side that wished to escape the world through death. It made her feel like an open book to him, letting him read through several pages of unsung tragedies.

"Sesshomaru…" came the voice of Inuyasha from another side of the fire. The hanyou's eyes were narrowed at the demon lord as their gaze met. Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha with an air of indifference splayed across his face. His eyes wavered slightly to glance upon his ward sitting by the fire, before coming back to Inuyasha.

"What is it you wish to speak of?" questioned Sesshomaru as Inuyasha continued to glower at him. Inuyasha took this time to grind his fangs together as a soft growl escaped his throat. Kagome watched on at the scene with weary anticipation.

"I'm just wondering while you're still here…" grumbled Inuyasha, "because we already told you about what we know of Naraku's whereabouts. So there's no reason you should be here bothering me,"

The only sign that Sesshomaru actually acknowledged Inuyasha's words was a slight tilt of his head. His eyes darted over to Jaken giving a signal that they were leaving soon. The little green imp gave an undignified grunt as he came up to his feet and walked over to where Rin sat.

"I merely stayed to confirm something only to find out I was mistaken all along," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's glower turned to a befuddled look and Kagome quirked a brow at his words. Jaken led Rin off towards the edge of the campsite with much reluctance from the girl. Sesshomaru prepared himself to follow them when he was stopped by a question.

"What exactly were you trying to confirm, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. His eyes fell to her as they had done only minutes before and it caused a chill to lay itself in the pit of her stomach. She noticed that he did not answer her question right away, but when he finally did she was not so pleased.

"Well Miko when you completely ripped the existence of that wind demoness from this world, I assumed that perhaps you were something great and I stayed around to see if this was true" Sesshomaru began, "but as they say 'you assume much, but know little'. I should have guessed that my assumption was wrong,"

Jaken held an entirely amused expression as he watched the pitiful human whom was entirely flabbergasted by his master's words. All the breath in the young woman's lungs had escaped, her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open like a fishes. Kagome had never felt so insulted in her life.

The others whom had tried to be quiet with the presence of Sesshomaru so close took hold of the situation. Shippo grasped onto the sleeve of his adoptive mother in an attempt to calm her as Sango and Miroku stood up from their sitting positions by the fire. Sango pointed a menacing glare at Sesshomaru, while Miroku tried to play it cool and slowly approached Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to suggest that you should continue on your way…" yet Miroku didn't get to finish his statement as a figure sprung up from her spot by the fire. Kagome's eyes flickered from the flame of her anger and the flame that reflected from the fire beside her, but all she knew was that her eyes were currently trying to pierce through Sesshomaru's being.

"I have no idea where the hell you got the idea that you can tell someone's personality, attitude, or even the amount of power they hold in one sitting. You have only been with us one evening, yet you think you have judged me correctly in this short amount of time. I think you've assumed wrong again, because obviously you know nothing at all," Kagome snapped out. It was Jaken's turn to be flabbergasted.

"What exactly are you trying to say human?" Sesshomaru said as a ghost of a smile came unto his face. Suddenly it hit Inuyasha what Sesshomaru was trying to get Kagome to do. Inuyasha's face paled slightly and he began to rush over to Kagome, but it was too late and the damage was about to be done.

"What I'm trying to say Lord Sesshomaru is that you should stay with us for more than one sitting…" Kagome retorted.

…..

The sun beat down hard on the travelers as they continued on the path they had started that morning. They had reached the clearing they currently walked in an hour ago, and there were no trees to cover them from the excruciating heat. One of the travelers stumbled on the path from a rock that had connected with her foot.

Kagome hadn't slept comfortably the past couple of days, in fact, no-one had. It had been some of the most awkward nights in her entire life. It's very hard to try to sleep when someone's taking there time to judge you with everything you do. Why had he agreed to it?

Her eyes traveled to the demon lord that walked slowly behind her with his ward and servant beside him. He preferred to walk behind her so that he could scrutinize her from afar. He had taken what she had stated a few nights ago as a challenge and it didn't seem like he was going to give up anytime soon.

Kagome turned her attention back to the front where her normal group tried their best to keep their distance from the demon lord. A slight pang of guilt hit Kagome as she watched Inuyasha walk ahead with his shoulders rigid and a hand kept close to Tetsusaiga as he glanced back at Sesshomaru every so often. Kagome had not meant to cause this odd turn of events.

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and she tensed slightly. When she looked to her side a sigh of relief left her mouth as she realized that it was only Sango. Kagome gave a weary smile as Sango glanced back for a second. Sango turned back around with one last suspicious glance Sesshomaru's way and proceeded to whisper as light as she could to Kagome.

"When do you think he's going to lose interest in this?" Sango asked. Kagome's eyes darkened slightly and a frown marred her features. She sighed and lowered her gaze to the ground. She watched as her feet carried her over one rock and another, and then she finally answered.

"I have no idea…" Kagome said, "And that's what worries me the most,"


	6. The Truth in Loneliness

" _ **When they are alone they want to be with others, and when they are with others they want to be alone. After all, human beings are like that." – Gertrude Stein (writer)**_

…

The sun soaked through the leaves to illuminate the quiet camp site with the morning's first light. Two tiny silhouettes hovered over the lump that had cocooned itself in a sleeping bag as they prodded it with their little bony fingers. A light grunt was all that came from the lump as it shifted slightly in the sleeping bag. A few light giggles erupted from the two tiny silhouettes at the grunt the lump made.

"That was quite an undignified sound for a woman to make, of course you are human…" spoke a cool voice. The lump in the sleeping bag shifted again till it was sitting up. Angry blue eyes peeked out of the sleeping bag along with a mass of ebony hair as they glared at the early morning speaker.

"Hello Kagome," two cheery voices broke out from the tiny silhouettes that soon began to reveal themselves as more light started to fill the sky. Innocent brown and emerald green eyes stared at Kagome as they sparkled with mirth. A smile came onto Kagome's face as she slowly crept out of her sleeping bag.

"Good Morning! Shippo, Rin…" her slightly half sleepy and cherry tone began before turning more bitter towards the last name, "Lord Sesshomaru"

It had been two weeks since the "challenge" had been made and Sesshomaru had yet to give up. There he was sitting in all his glory as he leaned against a tree. This scene was somewhat familiar to Kagome, yet the situation seemed so much different. This time everything was calm and quiet for the most part.

Sesshomaru appeared to be in a relaxed state, if you could tell by the slightest of detail that this was so. His eyes were half-lidded in a bored nonchalant fashion. The wind seemed to play with each strand of his silver hair, and his robes looked pristine as ever. Noticing Kagome's stare, his eyes darted over to hers. She immediately avoided his gaze.

Kagome was embarrassed by the feel of his eyes on her. For some reason it always made her feel like she had done something wrong. Yet, why couldn't she gaze upon him in the same fashion and criticize him? She questioned this, because he'd been doing the very same thing to her for these past weeks. A reason came to Kagome's mind and she faltered at the thought.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked as she fiddled with the hem of her night shirt. Her eyes and her mind still lingered off to some unknown region of space. A sound broke Kagome's daze for a moment. The sound had been Rin's giggling as Shippo walked over to Kagome with his newly adorned flower crown to answer her question.

"Well, Sango went off flying on Kirara to checkout some news about Naraku's whereabouts and Miroku followed as usual," Shippo answered with a smile on his innocent face. Kagome brought her head down to return Shippo's smile when an excitable Rin came scrambling over on her muddied bare feet with arms flailing and a vibrant twinkle in her eye.

"And Jaken has left to find food for Rin!" Rin squealed with her usual zeal. When this sweet little girl said something so trivial with such enthusiasm it just made Kagome feel so warm on the inside. Kagome had always loved children. It was their own world of illusion that they created for themselves that attracted Kagome to them.

Children could never truly see the bad things in life, the _real_ bad things. Children also always seem to brighten at the simplest of things. In this world of illusion, as Kagome thinks of it, whenever a child can't understand something, they make up their own logic for it. It's always been an unwritten rule of human nature that added to this illusion of finding an answer for everything, even when it's wrong.

Yet, another thing that attracted Kagome closer to children was the thought that she could stop them from ever realizing what the real world was. It was her small hope that she could help them always have their world of illusion. For that magical world of illusion was truly a child's innocence. She could never let a child begin to fall into disillusionment. Falling into disillusionment meant only one thing, a loss of innocence.

This is why as Rin stood there with all the wonderment in the world sparkling in her eyes; Kagome couldn't help but smile. She had no idea why Rin was cheerful or why the girl seemed to stay so cheerful, but it made her happy. Yet, the happy moment was somewhat spoiled for something still didn't feel right.

Kagome shuffled around in her sleeping bag as she pulled her legs out of it. Sitting with her legs bent and hands laid by her sides, Kagome took an overview of the camp. Out of everyone in the makeshift group accounted for, there was still one missing. The cold feeling in Kagome's soul started coming back.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a melancholy tone. Somehow she already guessed where he was. There were clues all around her to tell her this, and the one that stuck out the most was the gleam of guilt that show in Shippo's eyes.

"He left a while ago without saying where he was going..." Shippo's voice dropped to a whisper, "Inuyasha figured Sesshomaru wouldn't dare hurt us as long as Rin was here,"

A low grunt was the only acknowledgment that Sesshomaru heard that particular part of the conversation. Kagome glanced over to the taiyoukai beside the tree with slight concern, but remained quiet. Kagome slowly stood up from her sleeping bag and sauntered towards her yellow back-pack.

She felt _his_ eyes on her as she walked. It was an odd feeling. Kagome felt the need to do everything right. She had to look _"perfect"_ as she dug in her bag. She had to look _"perfect"_ as she took out her clothes. She had to " _perfectly"_ stand up from her crouched position beside her back-pack. She just had to be **perfect**.

It was all around the same reason she faltered earlier. The exact reason as to why she had to be _"perfect"_. It was because _**he**_ was perfect. _**He**_ was perfection. She felt compelled by some inner-force to be _"perfect"_ in his eyes, even when she knew it was nearly impossible. Kagome wanted to be _perfect_ just so one person would notice her. Since no one else seemed to notice her except him.

Yes, no one but him. That thought lingered in Kagome's mind as she made her way into the woods to change. Deep blue orbs shifted left to right before Kagome began to slip out of her night clothes.

The leaves surrounding Kagome swirled, shifted, and scattered about like the thoughts and emotions inside her. Kagome glanced down at her attire for the day with a muffled groan. She swept a hand through her messy onyx hair as she hissed through her teeth. Kagome leaned her back on the rough bark of a nearby tree.

Looking at her clothes for the day made her feel as if the tiny fibers of cloth were against her. Yet, she chose to wear these clothes day in and day out. Perhaps she was against herself without realizing it? All of it was always the same.

Currently Kagome's white and green uniform went against all she was trying to fix. This outfit she wore was the same, while she was trying to change whom she was. It is known that changing is not based on looks alone, but her clothes stood for something else in her mind. They symbolized everything and all she'd ever done wrong.

She wore them when she got into all this mess. She wore them when she fell down the stupid well. She wore them when she met Naraku. She wore them when she got kidnapped and Kikyo came back to life. She wore them when she shattered the jewel. And worst of all, she wore them when she met Inuyasha…

A tiny tear slid down Kagome's cheek, which she persistently tried to wipe it away with the sleeve of her shirt as more began to fall. Rubbing away at her cheek a bit longer, Kagome shoveled all her discarded sleeping clothes in her hands. Kagome's nose twitched as she sniffled slightly before she started making her way back to the camp.

Rin and Shippo appeared startled when Kagome plopped her night clothes beside them. The two little rascals had created their own form of amusement by digging around Kagome's large yellow bag. Things were scattered here and there, some normal and some particularly embarrassing. A sigh escaped Kagome as she picked up a pink thong she had gotten as a joke from a friend and stuffed it back into her bag with a blush.

"Please don't dig through my things when I'm not here you guys…" She said in a somber tone. The young children's eyes filled with worry as they surrounded Kagome with coos of love. Shippo flopped into her lap and put his stubby arms around Kagome's neck while Rin leaned into Kagome's shoulder smiling.

"Everything is going to be alright Kagome…" Rin said in a light voice as she lifted a tiny flower clasped in her hand and gently placed it into Kagome's hair. Kagome tried to smile, but the feelings from earlier were coming back along with the tears that came with them.

The tears were falling too fast for Kagome to wipe them away in time. Out of the corner of her blurred vision, Kagome could see Sesshomaru approaching her and the children. The young woman immediately leaped from her spot. She couldn't deal with this now. She did the only thing she could think to do. She ran…

She ran away. She ran away from Shippo and Rin. She ran away from the camp site. She ran away from Sesshomaru. As Kagome was leaving the camp she almost crashed into Jaken upon his return, scattering the berries he had collected for Rin. She continued running till she was beyond their sight and shadowed behind mighty trees.

"WHAT IS THAT WENCH DOING!" screeched Jaken as he stumbled about until he was able to regain his balance. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at all the berries strewn about the forest floor. His anger began to grow again and he stomped his feet as he muttered curses under his breath about the wretched human.

"Jaken…" a chilling voice pierced through the air. Jaken froze in utter terror as he stared up into Sesshomaru's eyes. Golden eyes were mere slits as they glared down into the frightened eyes of the cowering toad. Jaken fell towards the ground and started begging for forgiveness. Sesshomaru merely scoffed and kicked Jaken aside from his path.

"Watch the children while I am gone; make sure nothing happens to them…" Sesshomaru said in the same sharp tone before he also disappeared into the deep of trees. Jaken, Shippo, and Rin were left in silence to watch as something they didn't understand took place before their eyes.

…

Kagome had found a rock to sit on. She currently had her legs bent and clutched against her chest, her head was bent down in a dejected fashion, and her tears were slowly drying with the force of the wind that had picked up since earlier this morning. Hair swept, swirled, twisted, and turned as Kagome released a shaky breath from her mouth.

"You seem to repeat actions often," a cool voice uttered. Kagome kept her head down, but her eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome whom was currently hunched over herself. He found this sight quite pitiful.

"Leave me alone!" bit out Kagome lifting her head up as she grit her teeth together. Hot tears streamed sprung up again and trailed down her cheeks faster now. Why did he have to see her when she was so weak? How would this prove to him she was worthy enough of… What was she trying to prove?

"What has upset you this time, human?" Sesshomaru as he moved to stand only a foot away from Kagome. His hair tousled along with the wind as he looked at her. He couldn't understand why she seemed so broken, than she seemed earlier. He had his assumptions though.

"I hate…these clothes that I'm wearing," Kagome responded, realizing how ridiculous she must sound. Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by this answer. It was not what he had been expecting, at all. His eyebrows arched upward as he eyed Kagome more critically now.

"Why would you be bothered so much by something so trivial?" Sesshomaru questioned in a disbelieving tone. Sesshomaru began to muddle about this in his mind as he tried to understand why something so simple as clothes could hurt this young woman so emotionally.

"It's not so trivial to me… I always wear the same thing over and over. I make sure to wear the same thing to all of my failed attempts at being someone important. There's never been a time when I haven't worn this same stupid outfit!" Kagome started to yell as she stood up from her spot on the rock.

There was a brief pause in the conversation. A brief moment of silence entered Kagome's temporary sanctuary that Sesshomaru had invaded minutes before. The wind started picking up more speed and brushed passed them violently. All they needed was one more defining factor and it'd be 'perfect'. The grey clouds that were pulled in by the strong winds began to sprinkle upon them. _Perfect…_

"You are mistaken, Miko…" Sesshomaru said in an icy voice. Kagome growled angrily and jumped up from her spot. Her hands lay clinched by her sides as she pointed him with a sharp glare. What the hell was he talking about? In her frustration Kagome stomped her foot up and down on the ground.

"Excuse me?" Kagome bit out. Her face began to slightly tinge red from her anger. Her stomping stopped only momentarily, before she continued her towards Sesshomaru's general area. Kagome stopped just in front of him and looked up into his deep serious golden eyes.

Sesshomaru's lips pursed slightly as he sighed. Then those same lips closed to form a thin line once again. Sesshomaru's eyes became half-lidded as he went into deep thought about something. His gaze fell to the forest floor as different things filtered through his mind. Then Sesshomaru's golden eyes found their way back to Kagome's astonishing blue ones.

"Do you remember the saying I told you earlier? 'You Assume Much, You Know Little…' Do you know the rest of that saying?" he asked in a somewhat cryptic tone. Kagome was thrown through a loop by this.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome shot back with another question. The wind whipped her hair forward ruthlessly as she tried to bore her eyes into the demon in front of her. She wanted to show her confusion; to show her anger.

"What I'm trying to explain Miko, is as to why I've been paying such close attention to you. The reason, apparently, that I've been wasting my time for; to accomplish the full complete version of the saying. The saying being 'You assume much, you know little, Investigate to fill the gap'. You created a curiosity in me that I had to fill by finding out more about you," Sesshomaru answered in a calm tone. It was strange for Sesshomaru to admit feeling anything; stranger still that he would admit to an emotion as childish as pure curiosity.

"First off, you still have yet to explain how I was mistaken and what the hell this has to do with the earlier conversation; furthermore I really don't care that me killing Kagura made you curious. That's _wonderful_ , that's absolutely _great_ , but I don't give a damn about it," Kagome snarled at the dog demon lord. She was tired emotionally and physically at this point and time; and any more confrontation with anyone was going to push her over the edge.

"I don't know how often you like to be wrong in a day, girl…" Sesshomaru began and gave Kagome a stern look that said 'shut up till I'm done'; and continued with his speech, "But, the fight with the wind demoness was not the first time you caught my interest. The time you first interested me was the first time we made contact. Also, to go back to the so called constant apparel you say you wear, I can say that, you were not wearing this particular outfit on that occasion,"

During his little speech, Kagome had coughed and sputtered at his look in a fury filled fashion. However, towards the end her coughs and sputters ceased; and her mind began to rewind back and play past events. Sesshomaru was right; she hadn't worn this outfit when they first met. After thinking about this for a moment, the other thing he mentioned found its way to her mind.

"How… How did I interest you the first time we met?" Kagome asked in a lighter voice than she had used through their entire conversation beforehand. He stared at her with his deep golden eyes, looking as if he questioned whether or not he should tell her.

"The simple answer is that, you lived," Sesshomaru replied in an impassive voice. Kagome thought about what he said and nodded like she understood. It was odd that she had managed to survive Sesshomaru's poison and even more of a miracle that she had survived most of her encounters with him. Kagome then realized that most times they met were not the best of times. Kagome made eye contact with Sesshomaru again. He looked like he was ready to continue speaking.

"It intrigued me as well when you pulled my father's sword out, when neither I nor Inuyasha could," Sesshomaru started, "I also was surprised by the reaction I got from Inuyasha when it was thought you were dead or when you were in danger. He appears to care very much for you…"

A strange sound met his last few words. Kagome's body language suggested she was not pleased with something he had said. Her head was bent down and her hair shadowed her eyes; the sound had been her agonizing gasp. An aura of gloom now surrounded the girl; and as the rain started to pick up, it was hard to tell her falling tears from the rain.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Suddenly, Kagome's clenched fist rammed into Sesshomaru's chest as a choked sob arose from her. Even though he hadn't really felt anything more than a light bump, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise; and he reacted without thinking. A clawed hand met with Kagome's cheek and she crumpled to the forest floor in an undignified heap.

"Miko! This Sesshomaru might slightly respect a mere mortal such as yourself, yet that does not give you in any right to assault my being without reason," came a growl-like response from Sesshomaru on Kagome's action.

Kagome stumbled as she tried to stand up from the ground that was slowly turning to mud from the falling rain. Her eyes were lit with a fiery blaze, and she couldn't tell for certain what emotion she was experiencing was the most prominent; for at this moment she felt anger, sadness, heartbreak, pain, and the beginning of hatred for those whom bring about these emotions.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you? Is that it? I didn't die physically, so you're going to try to kill me mentally? Are you some kind of sadist that gets a kick out of each destructive blow to my heart and mind?" Kagome wailed in her broken sounding voice, as cracked as her heart.

"What Madness do you speak of? Calm yourself, Miko; you are becoming far too emotional over little things. In no shape or form, have I come to cause you any harm on this day," Sesshomaru said plainly. Kagome fisted her hands into her head and screamed. Her head began to swing back in forth. The tears she cried began mixing with the rain and streamed down her cheeks. Her teeth grit together as she cried aloud. Her hands dropped to her side and she panted heavily. She gazed up at Sesshomaru with eyes of hopelessness.

"You have no idea what kind of world I live in. What kind of bleak existence I go through day in and out. To love someone with all your heart, give them all you have, stay by their side, and _wait_ … You have no idea how it feels to face the horrible torture of just waiting there with hopeful eyes and wondrous dreams of true happiness; and to have those hopeful eyes fill with gloom and your dreams shatter into a million pieces.," Kagome cried, "Do you have any idea how it feels to love someone with all your heart and receive nothing in return?"

What faced her after that declaration was unexpected. It was the eyes of someone that seemed as broken as her. They were filled with pain, heartache, and something else. Although, no obvious emotion showed on his face another story was told in his eyes. The words that left his mouth would send a shock throughout Kagome's body.

"I do…"


End file.
